


Numbers and Hamburgers

by RosexKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt! Belle and Rumple meet while speed dating. Short fluff fic turned proper fic by popular demand!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

# Numbers and Hamburgers 

## By: RosexKnight 

### Prolouge 

Belle drummed her fingers against the table as she tried desperately to seem interested in what the man on the other side was talking about. He seemed nice enough, but from the moment he’d sat down he’d just drolled on about something Belle had stopped listening to log ago. Another bell sounded and they said goodbye, and his place was taken by another. They exchanged pleasantries and he seemed nice enough but Belle was just not into this at all. 

“Come with me.” Ruby had said “It won’t be so bad. And we’ll be out after a few guys I promise.” 

This was not what she pictured when Ruby had suggested a girl’s night out. Pretending to be interested in guys that wore a number and talked endlessly about nothing was not her cup of tea. 

The bell sounded again, and Belle bid him farewell before another came, or rather limped, over to take his place. 

“Gold.” He said, extending the hand that was not on the cane out to her. 

“Belle.” She said, shaking it, surprised by the action. Most guys that night had tried for a hug if they dared to touch her at all. 

Gold sat down and she noted how much more well-dressed he was than the other men, opting for an entire three-piece suit and tie. She liked him already. They sat in silence for a moment, and Gold fiddled with the tip of his cane almost shyly. 

“Where are you from?” Belle ventured. 

“Scotland originally.” He said, giving her a small smile, and she noted how it softened his eyes. “And judging by your accent…Australia?” 

Belle nodded, “Good job.” 

“Thank you. Presently though I live in a sleepy town called Storybrooke.” 

Belle blinked. “Storybrooke? My friend Ruby’s from there.” 

“And I suspect Ruby was the one who drug you out here.” She raided an eyebrow at him. “Your table is missing it’s number.” 

The brunette giggled at his mischievous tone. “And so is your jacket. But something tells me you weren’t exactly drug out here.” 

“No. I came because of my son. Something about wanting me to get back out into the dating game. I remember it much differently.” 

“Me too.” Belle mumbled, trying not to think of the many nights spent with ice cream and romance novels. “So how is Storybrooke? I’ve only been there a few times. Ruby keeps trying to talk me into moving there.” 

“Well it depends on what your looking for.” 

“I suppose I’d need a job. I do love books.” 

“Well you’re in luck, dearie. There’s a library in need of a new librarian. If you’re interested.” 

She tilted her head in confusion. Here this man was, not handsome by some woman’s standards but very attractive to Belle, much too overdressed for something like this, and he was talking to her as if he was trying to make a business transaction rather than take her home for the night. She really liked him already. 

“What and I suppose you can arrange an interview?” She asked. 

“Well as luck would have it I own the sleepy little town.” He leaned forward on his cane as Belle’s eyes widened as her brain made the connection. Gold. Mr. Gold. This was the terrible Mr. Gold who Ruby was always complaining about? This man who was barely bold enough to look her in the eye at a speed dating place? “And you seem just as desperate to get out of here as I am. So I’ll make you a deal. Let me buy you a hamburger so I can report this as a success to my son, and you get the job as the new librarian.” 

The bell rang, and Belle glanced at Ruby, who seemed far too pleased with the amount of phone numbers she was trading to pay attention to Belle. Besides, something about Gold was drawing her to him. And a hamburger sounded delightful. 

“Deal.”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a speed dating session, Mr. Gold and Belle French meet. The evening seemed like it would end with hamburgers and a new job for Belle at the Storybrooke library. Little do the two know that this is only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I got alot of requests to continue this, so here you are~))

# Numbers and Hamburgers 

## By: RosexKnight 

### Chapter One 

Mr. Gold wasn’t sure why he’d offered her the job without a proper interview. Perhaps it was because of the connection he felt with her because of their shared plight. Maybe it was because of the way she looked in that dress. Maybe it was because she was the only woman that entire night that didn’t expect him to be some sort of romance-novel-cover hero prepared to wisk them away. Or maybe it was because something inside of him wanted those big blue eyes closer to him. Either way, the pair hadn’t stopped talking until a very surprised Ruby came to fetch Belle. 

Miss French, he reminded himself. 

The conversation wasn’t anything heavy, but it was still…nice. 

“How was it, Papa?: Neal asked as his father shucked off his coat inside the door. 

Gold gave a cold glare to his son, who seemed all-too-pleased with the situation he’d put his father in. Well, the joke was on him. 

“A rousing success.” Gold reported. 

Neal blinked, “Really?” 

“Yes. I met a lovely girl and took her out for hamburgers.” 

“Did you get her number?” 

“No.” 

“It’s not a success unless you got her number.” 

He’d failed to mention that. “I gave her a job.” Gold offered. 

Neal’s job fell slack and he watched as his father entered the living room and sat beside the fireplace, stretching his leg out comfortably. 

“A job.” Neal repeated, sounding incredibly skeptical. 

“Aye. Here in Storybrooke. As the new librarian.” Gold said. “She seemed all too eager. Apparently Ruby’s been trying to coax her into moving here for a while.” 

“She’s one of Ruby’s friends? How old is she?” 

“A gentleman never asks a beauty her age. Besides, that’s not the point. The point is, this was a success, and I never have to go through a ridiculous singles event like that ever again.” 

“Well that was the deal…” Neal said, his voice trailing off as he sat by the fire with Gold. 

He studied his father. Normally something like this would lead to him coming home bitter. Angry. He shouldn’t be lounging by the fire he should be breaking out the scotch. But here he was, perfectly content with watching the fire with something in his eye Neal hadn’t seen in a while. 

“Tell me about her. What’s her name?” Neal asked. 

“Belle French.” Gold said, “Apparently she used to live here. Her father still owns the flower shop. She left for school and hasn’t lived here since.” 

“Mm hmm…” 

Gold glanced to Neal. His son was looking at him expectantly. Obviously his scholarly explanation wouldn’t be enough. Not that he could blame his son. Neal was an adult now, freshly 21. He’d been the one to insist he get out into the dating scene again. Now that it was a success…Gold wasn’t sure what to think. Plus this was the only woman who’d sparked…anything real in him since Neal’s mother. His son probably thought he’d made this Belle French up, and maybe he had. She certainly seemed a little too good to be true already. 

“Brown curls.” He continued, “Brilliant blue eyes. An accent you won’t soon forget. She likes books and wants to travel and write. Her degree is in Journalism or something like that. She likes hamburgers. Probably more than a lady should. But of a messy eater actually.” 

“What’s her favorite color?” 

“Hm?” 

“You know. Her favorite color.” 

“I didn’t ask.” Gold said, almost surprised with himself. 

“Well.” Neal stood, “Next time you’ll have to.” 

“Next time?” 

“You’ll have to see her again. At the very least to get the rent. I told you, Papa. It’s not a success until you get her number.” 

~

“Good lord.” Ruby said as she stood in Belle’s apartment, helping her pack her last suitcase. “I knew you were crazy Belle but Mr. Gold? Did he bribe you?” 

“No.” Belle said easily, carefully arranging the last of her books in the suitcase. “But he gave me the job.” 

“He didn’t try anything did he? I didn’t even know he was there! What was he doing speed dating?” 

“Trying to meet someone?” Belle offered “After all isn’t that why we did it?” 

“Yes but I wasn’t expecting you to meet him.” 

“Well I did.” 

“Did he get your number?” 

Belle sat on her suitcase, struggling against the zipper. “What?” 

“Your phone number.” Ruby repeated, coming over to help with the zipper. Honestly why did she even have so many books? “Did you give him your number?” 

“He didn’t ask. He just took me for a hamburger and stuff. We talked.” Belle said. 

With the last of her luggage properly zipped, Belle inspected the empty apartment. She realized she wouldn’t miss it. New York was nice, but Storybrooke was more home for her. She was never much of a city girl anyway. Besides, a loft above a library was much more like her. 

“Well I suppose that’s okay…” Ruby said. “Not that it matters. He’s gonna be gathering your rent at the same time of the same day every month whether you have it or not. It’s obnoxious.” 

Belle shrugged, “I can manage.” 

“So…are you going to see him again?” 

“Huh?” 

“You know…” She nudged the bookish brunette. “For hamburgers?” 

“If he asks.” Belle said, a small smile tugging at her lips. She’d by lying if she told Ruby she hadn’t thought about it. She was almost…excited at the thought of seeing Gold again. “Maybe.” 

“Oh good lord…” 

~

“Bae no.” 

“Papa we had a deal.” 

“Yes and it was a success.” 

“No it wasn’t you didn’t get her number.” 

Gold heaved a sigh as his son offered him his coat with one hand and two tickets to some ungodly musical with another. He was not looking forward to another single’s gathering. Truth be told, this one seemed more appealing to him than the god-awful speed dating but he didn’t fancy the thought of sitting in the middle of a crowded theatre with people who he didn’t care about and who didn’t care for him. His son was all but dragging him to the car with the begging he was doing. He’d paid for the tickets, offered to drive, closed the shop early, anything to get his father into the car to this musical. 

However, Gold had no intention of going. 

“No.” He said firmly, gripping his cane so hard that his knuckles were turning white. 

“I know something that may change your mind.” Neal said, his voice a playful sing-song that earned a glance from his father. “Belle French is also going.” 

Gold faltered. “How do you know?” 

“A little birdie told me.” Or a certan waitress at a certain diner. He handed his father the jacket, “Should I start the car?” 

Gold scoffed, shrugging into his coat. “Fine. But only so that I can get her number and be rid of these ridiculous outings. What musical are you dragging me to? 

“That’s a surprise.” 

~

Belle drummed her fingers against the arm of the chair she was sitting in. Miraculously, no one had sat on the seats on either side of her. If luck held out it would stay like that. Bud judging by the glances she was getting from the guys standing in the aisle it would not. 

“Come with me.” Ruby had said “It’s a musical. You like those, right?” 

And here she was, in the middle of another group of singles on another night at another vent bored out of her mind. How had Ruby managed to rope her into this? 

“Fancy meeting you here.” 

Belle’s curls bobbed as her head whipped around to see Gold. Oh yeah. That was how. 

“May I?” He asked, gesturing to the seat beside her. 

“By all means.” Belle said, moving her purse to her lap so that he could sit down beside her. 

Somehow, just by being beside him, she felt much more relieved. They sat in silence for a moment. But not an awkward one. Just a silence as the two seemed to figure out what the next move should be. 

Belle realized she had no idea.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Gold watch a musical, and the two try to figure out exactly what the invisible tug between them is.

# Numbers and Hamburgers 

## By: RosexKnight 

### Chapter Three 

It was fascinating, the silence that settled between them. It wasn’t the awkward silence that the two of them had become accustomed to around others in the singles group. This silence wasn’t awkward at all. It was almost comforting. Rather than hanging in the air like a dank fog it settled on their shoulders like a warm blanket. Who knew silence could be…cozy? 

“I didn’t think I’d see you at one of these again.” Belle finally said in a low voice as those around them took their seats. She was only vaguely aware of Ruby a couple rows in front of her. “Didn’t you tell your son the hamburger date was a success?” 

“He didn’t seem to think so.” Gold admitted, surprised at how easily this came. 

“Giving someone a job based on a conversation over hamburgers and speed dating not his idea of romantic?” 

“Not at all. Apparently in order for it to be an official success I need your phone number.” 

Belle laughed, a little too loud as the lights dimmed. Gold suddenly wanted to hear it again. 

“I’ll be sure to get it to you by the end of the night.” Belle promised. “Then you won’t have to come to one of these again.” 

Gold hesitated, unsure why that prospect made him melancholy “Thank you. Now, what musical is my son making me endure?” 

The lights dimmed, and a few notes of the orchestra sounded. Belle giggled and handed Mr. Gold a program. He examined it with a skeptical look. 

“Beauty and the Beast?” He read, adding with a mumble, “How ridiculous.” 

“One of my favorites.” Belle whispered happily as the narrator began talking of Once Upon a Times and princes and castles. 

A pang of guilt shot through him. But Belle hadn’t seemed to mind his bitterness. Well. If it was one of her favorites, he supposed he could endure with a bit more cheer. If something made her glow like that he supposed he could endure whatever it was. 

~

Belle couldn’t remember the last time she was so aware of another’s presence. She’d been to plays and movies on dates, but usually she became engrossed in what she was watching so much that she forgot the other person was there. But not with Gold. She was aware of every movement he made. Every shift in his seat. Every brush of his coat or scratch of his nose. Even with her favorite musical playing out before him she found herself glancing over at him every now and then. 

He seemed to be enjoying the show for someone who didn’t like musicals. She could see his cheeks twitch every now and then. When Belle called Gaston rude and concieded. When the character traded herself for her father’s safety. Even during the musical numbers he seemed pleased. Was he actually enjoying it? Or was he just trying to look like he was for her? If he was why did he care? More importantly, why did she care that he cared? 

Belle realized she’s been paying more attention to Gold than the musical, and decided to remedy that halfway through the first act. What was wrong with her? Why was she overthinking this? She needed to stop. He was her landlord now! What would it even look like if she flirted? Or did she even care? 

She didn’t. But he probably did. Besides he hadn’t shown much interest in her romantically. Right? This was a singles outing that he didn’t even want to be on, after all. Just like the last one. She had no idea if he felt the same invisible tug to her as she did to him. The tug that made her so aware of him that she finally settled on leaning on his shoulder as the first act finished, trying to pretend his stiffening was because of surprise. 

Gold had no idea what to make of Belle French. He wasn’t accustomed to women wanting him to sit next to him at any event. Most of the people in Storybrooke were afraid of him. He was quite surprised when Belle didn’t, having no doubts that Ruby had given her an earful about him. Maybe he should be nicer to Granny. That would soften Ruby up. That was what you did, right? Got in good with the friends? He had no idea. Milah hadn’t had too many friends to get in good with and Cora, well, he didn’t like to think about Cora. No, he’d much prefer to think about the pretty brunette beside him, leaning on him of all things. She’d even hooked their arms together. As if he weren’t her landlord now. As if they’d done this before. Had been doing it forever. 

The last note of act one ended, and the lights came up. A buzz of conversation and movement overcame the auditorium as people moved and chatted. He needed to think of something to say to her. About the musical. Yeah. She’d like talking about that. 

“Do you need to stretch?” Belle asked, shooting a look to his cane before looking back at him. 

And all words left him, dying in his throat. “No.” He managed after a moment, refusing to move at all. “It usually doesn’t bother me if I sit for long periods of time. Not as long as I’m able to keep it stretched out” 

“How did it…? I mean, if you don’t mind…” 

“It’s an old injury.” He said flatly. “Let’s just leave it at that.” 

“Right. Of course. Sorry.” God how stupid could she be? Asking about why he used a cane? Belle gulped, her mind straining to find how to recover from it. “You um…you seem to be enjoying the musical.” 

Gold glanced at her, giving her the smile that made his eyes soften. “It’s not so bad.” 

“Why don’t you like musicals?” 

“I’ve always found them…dull. I suppose it’s because there’s never any…realism to them.” 

“You mean how people don’t break out into song and dance in real life?” 

“I mean how happy endings don’t come as easy as they make it seem.” Gold explained. “Happy endings in reality can be much more hard to come by.” 

Belle bit her lip, and Gold wondered if that was because she was nervous or thoughtful. “Into the Woods.” She blurted. 

“Pardon?” 

The brunette paused, realizing she’d just blurted things out without thinking. “My favorite musical.” 

“More fairy tales?” There was humor in his voice as he caught her. She winced. “How exactly is that more realistic?” 

“Well.” She said, sitting straighter. He hadn’t turned her down. Hadn’t scoffed at the idea. That was enough for her. “You’ll just have to see when we see it.” 

Gold blinked, his body stiffening again, and Belle realized what she’d let slip. “We?” He echoed, his voice soft, as if making sure he’d heard right. 

“Or you.” She corrected quickly. “Or you and Neal. Ya know. If you want. You should see it though it is good.” 

Had she just asked Gold out on a date? Well, she supposed she had. That wasn’t…so different than what they were doing now though. Right? Still, she couldn’t deny the butterflies in her stomach or the fact that she couldn’t seem to look him in the eye. 

The lights flickered, and people began to meander back inside, taking their seats once again. Gold hesitated, his mind trying to process the fact that he was about to accept the invitation to accompany Belle to another play. Or movie. Or a junkyard. Honestly it didn’t matter to him where she wanted to go at this point as long as she’d asked him to go with her. He hesitated, faltered for a moment, but there was no denying what she’d just done, and damn if he wasn’t going to accept. He put his hand on hers, running his thumb over it softly. 

“‘We’ sounds grand.” He whispered, before the music started up again. 

His heart fluttered as he was rewarded with her smile, surprised at first but then bright. She settled back next to him, going so far as to wrap his arm around her shoulder. It made him sick in a breath, but then he relaxed as she did. 

Oh. He was so done for 

~

“So…”Ruby was saying, her voice trailing off, “A few of us want to go bar hopping. Maybe go out to dinner and get something to eat.” 

“I can’t be a DD tonight, Ruby. I’ve got to get to the library early. It’s really dusty.” Belle said. 

They were standing outside of the play house, waiting for the valets to bring various cars around. 

“No I can manage.” Ruby said. “I just, um, need the car.” Ruby truly looked apologetic then, but she shook her head. “Nevermind. I’ll take a rain check.” 

“I can take Belle home.” 

The two girls turned to see Gold, looking suddenly very sheepish. 

“Oh I don’t want to inconvenience you…” Belle said, glancing to Ruby. She knew her friend wouldn’t ask this of her unless one of those guys was special. Ruby was much more loyal than that. And now she was looking skeptical. 

“It’s no trouble.” Gold said. “The library’s on the way to my house.” 

“I dunno…” Ruby said, glancing to Belle as if she was suddenly thinking better of a decision she’d already made. 

“How special is this guy?” Belle asked. 

Ruby glanced over to a group sheepishly. “I think he could be special.” 

“Then go on. I’ll be fine.” 

“You sure?” 

A black Cadillac appeared, the valet getting out and giving Gold a nod. Belle stepped over to him. “Just give me the details.” 

“You too!” Ruby called, with a smile bigger than any she’d seen her wear in a while. 

As Ruby turned to join the group, Belle turned to Gold, who was already holding the door open for her with that soft smile she’d decided was her favorite on him. 

They started down the road, back towards Stroybrooke in silence. A cozy silence. Their silence. 

“Oh!” Belle finally chirped. “Give me your phone. So I can put my number in it.” 

Gold silently, nervously obligued, handing over his phone and trying not to be acutely aware that she was putting in her number. Did he expect him to call her? Did she want him to? Lord he felt like he was back in school, trying to win the affection of some idol of his. But she’d put his arm around her. Settled into the crook of his arm as if they fit together. That meant something right? 

“Give me your hand.” She said, her tone dripping with mischief. 

He glanced over to her, passing over the town line. “Why?” 

“Just trust me.” 

With a giggle she pulled a pen out of her purse, and he felt her writing on him. She finished as he parked outside of the library, and he found that she’d written her number on his palm, her name above it in an elegant cursive script. 

“For effect.” She said when she opened the door before he could even move to do it for her. “Goodnight, Gold.” 

“Goodnight, Belle.” He managed, his voice feeling scratchy from his dry throat. 

As he watched her go to the library, something in him reached out, made his chest squeeze, beg her to look back. 

And as she opened the door she did, giving him a smile and a wave before disappearing inside. He didn’t move until the lights in the loft were on, and as he pulled away he swallowed, trying to keep himself from staring at the number and name on his hand. 

He didn’t know much about Belle French. But he was pretty sure he was in love with her.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Gold discuss the date they were both taken on with Ruby and Neal. The two couples begin to realize there is something there, and look for excuses to run into each other in the small town.

# Numbers and Hamburgers 

## By: RosexKnight 

### Chapter Three 

The ink on his hand was getting to him. There was no other explanation to the tingling in his hand as he drove home. Of course, that didn’t explain the racing of his heart even as he pulled into his own driveway. It had been far too long since he’d felt this, and he really didn’t know what to do about it at all. 

"How’d it go?" Neal chimed from the living room as his father entered the house. 

Gold entered the living room feeling rather confident. “I got her number.” 

"Really?" 

"Yes." He held out his hand. "It’s already in my phone." 

Neal studied his father’s Palm with a smile. “Good job, Papa. A success.” 

Gold nodded, sitting by the fireplace with his son. The fluttering of his heart had calmed, thankfully. He’d been so afraid Neal would be able to hear it when he walked in. 

"What’s her favorite color?" Neal asked after a moment. 

"I don’t know." Gold admitted. "But her favorite musical is ‘Into The Woods’ and…I think I’m supposed to take her to see it." 

"Like a date?" 

He hummed in response, because he still couldn’t wrap his brain around it. She was the one who’d said it. We. She wanted him to take her to see her favorite musical. Wanted to spend more time with the monster of Storybrooke. Why he had no idea. 

"When?" Neal asked, his eyes eager, excited, like a child. 

"No idea. We haven’t set a date yet." 

"You’ll just have to next time you see her." 

Gold chuckled. Because there would be a next time. When on Earth had this become…something? “Yeah. Next time.” 

Once again Neal was stumped. His father had willingly gone to a play when he’s heard this girl would maybe be there, and had came home as if he’d…enjoyed himself! A genuine smile feel upon his face. “You like her don’t you Papa?” 

Gold blinked, his pulse picking up once again. Yes. Yes he did. Quite a lot. But he couldn’t admit that. Couldn’t admit he was smitten from two barely dates. Couldn’t admit that the L-word had crossed his mind because of the way she’d looked at him when she looked back and waved. He swallowed, thinking fast, needing to change the subject. “How’s Emma?” 

The boy sat back in the chair, rolling his eyes. Leave it to his papa to avoid his own love life to talk about his girlfriend. “She’s fine.” He said, his features softening as he smiled. “I invited her over for dinner tonight. Gave her flowers. Made spaghetti. It went really well. 

"When will you propose?" 

This time it was his son’s turn to falter, and Gold felt a twang of satisfaction. Neal paused, suddenly giving his father a grin. “You know…the library has that book you’ve been wanting to read. What was it? The one about the bunnies?” 

"Watership Down." Gold answered, not telling him it was one of the books Belle had mentioned their first night of chatting over hamburgers. That felt so far away now. 

"Right. Well, do you want me to get it for you?" 

Gold gave a glare to his son, who was grinning from ear to ear. “You’re just giving me an excuse to go to the library tomorrow. And avoiding the subject.” 

"Yeah. I am. I wanna meet her sometime. Maybe you can invite her over for dinner and we can have a double-date." He stood and gave his father a hug, ignoring the eye roll his last comment had earned, "Goodnight, Papa." 

"Goodnight Neal." Gold muttered, unsure of whether or not he was mad at his son or infinitely grateful for him. 

~

"So." Ruby sat Belle’s burger in front of her, then slid easily into the seat on the other side of the booth. "Details." 

"Won’t Granny get annoyed that you’re not working?" Belle asked as she began to cover her burger in ketchup and mustard. 

Granny’s wasn’t busy. Belle knew that the older woman wouldn’t care. But she didn’t feel like talking about this. Not quite yet. Not when she had no idea why her heart hadn’t stopped racing even after the black car had disappeared into the night. And she definitely didn’t want to admit that she was looking for an excuse to go by a certain pawn shop… 

"I’m on my break." Ruby said with a shrug, stealing one of Belle’s fries. "You can’t escape this. Details." 

"Nothing happened." Belle said. "He drove me back to the library, I gave him my number, and he left." 

"You gave him your number?" 

"Yeah. Why? Is that a big deal?" 

"That means it’s an official success." Ruby said. "Don’t you know how this works?" 

"You’re the one dragging me to these things." Belle muttered, her mouth full. 

"Giving a man your number after one of these means you like him. Means you want to continue to stay in touch." Ruby explained, her voice easy and almost scholarly. "You gave Gold your number." 

"His son said the hamburger date wasn’t a success because I didn’t give him my number. So this time I did. Now he won’t have to be pushed to go to another one of these singles things…" 

"Yeah but was it?" 

"Was it what?" 

"A success." 

The brunette paused mid-chew, swallowing her bite slowly and glancing up at Ruby. The other girl’s smile turned knowing, and she rolled her eyes. 

"Oh good lord." She sighed. "You’re hopeless." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean you like him!" Ruby said, pointing a fry at her. 

Belle felt heat rise in her cheeks. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She said, her voice low as she became acutely engaged with the plate of dwindling fries. 

Ruby simply rolled her eyes. Sure she didn’t. “You seeing him again?” 

Belle’s brows furrowed as her mind mulled over the question. “I don’t know.” 

Ruby looked at her with sheer disbelief. “You don’t know?” 

"Well. There was talk of going to see another play but…I mean we didn’t exactly set a date or anything." 

"Well. It’s a good thing he got your number then isn’t it?" 

Belle nodded, finishing her burger and glancing outside. She had the day off. And she had no idea what to do with herself. Ruby stood, shaking her head. 

"You know…my birthday is coming up. And I think I know what I want." She said. 

Belle looked up at her. Ruby’s voice was too playful, even as she took her plate. “And what’s that?” 

"A new necklace. Something with a wolf. I believe I saw just the thing in a certain pawn shop?" She gave a wink to Belle. "If you’re in need of ideas." 

The brunette sat there, unmoving for a moment as she watched Ruby disappear into the back room. A necklace. With a wolf. For Ruby’s birthday, which was two months away. Well. She had her excuse now. 

"You still owe me details!" Belle called as she started out the door. 

"Tonight! I promise!" 

~

"I’m going to the library." 

Neal looked up from his place in the pawn shop, taking stock of what his father still had, if prices needed to be changed, and the like. He was almost never left in the shop alone. Not unless it was rent day. Or apparently his father was bent on seeing a particular brunette. 

"Your tie’s crooked." Neal noted, chuckling at the way his father’s hands flew to his neck, finding it wasn’t crooked at all and perfectly straight. He pretended not to notice the flustered glare he recieved. "Have fun, Papa." 

"The floor better be swept when I get back." Gold grumbled, and started out the door. "And the glass display cases cleaned!" 

"Of course…" 

His father was already out the door and down the street. Neal only allowed a laugh then. He liked his father this way. Whoever this Belle French was she was doing a number on him. Still…there were a few more things Neal needed to be sure of first. He refused to see his father unhappy again, at least if he had anything to say about it. 

As Neal moved about the back room, straightening and locating the various cleaning supplies, he heard the front door bell chime. 

"Be with you in a minute." He called. 

"No rush." Came a voice that was very unfamiliar to Neal. 

With an accent he wouldn’t forget. 

Leaving the cleaning supplies, Neal went to the front, seeing a woman with brunette curls looking over the various displays. Something tugged at Neal when he saw her there, in the shop, fitting right in as if she’d been there her whole life. She turned to give him a smile and he was met with a pair of brilliant blue eyes. 

Seems he would meet Belle French earlier than he thought. 

"You’re…Belle right?" He asked tentatively. 

"Yes. And I assume you’re Neal?" She approached him with an outstretched hand which he shook. "It’s nice to finally meet you." 

"You too." He noticed the way she glanced around for a brief moment and chuckled. "Papa’s not here. He went to the library." 

"Oh." Belle said. "Well. That’s ironic." 

"Was there something you needed?" 

Belle hesitated for a brief moment. She’d come hoping to see Gold, and now it felt like the shop was totally empty. Well not totally empty. Neal was there, and she had wanted to meet him. “Yes. A necklace. Something with a wolf. For my friend.” 

"Ruby?" Neal guessed. "I know her. It’s a wonder I hadn’t met you through her. Let’s see what we can find for you…" He went behind the counter, producing a box with various chains and charms for her to look through. "Actually I’m glad you came while dad was away." 

Belle raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh?” 

"Yeah. I…want to talk to you about a few things."


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle’s interrogation begins as Neal starts to make sure she is right for his father. Ruby and Belle talk about Ruby’s romantic interests. Neal is reminded his papa is a coward when Gold doesn’t ask Belle out.

# Numbers and Hamburgers 

## By: RosexKnight 

### Chapter Four 

Belle tilted her head to the side as Neal stood behind the counter. He looked like he was sizing her up, but somehow Belle didn’t mind. She almost found it kind of oddly cute. How he wanted to make sure she was okay for his Papa. 

She moved to the box of charms and chains, searching for a wolf. “Isn’t it the parents that are supposed to interrogate potential romantic interests?” 

Neal chuckled. “Well, let’s just say Papa doesn’t have the best track record when it comes to women.” 

"I can’t imagine why." 

Her voice was sincere, and it made Neal falter, forgetting for a moment what else he was going to say. 

"I mean, I’ve heard stories. I’m sure he can be grumpy and hard to get along with at times but he’s only ever showed me kindness the few times I’ve seen him. He seems more like a lost puppy than the monster everyone claims him to be." 

"You haven’t spent enough time with him." Neal muttered, watching as Belle sifted through charms and pendants, pausing at a few with roses and hearts before returning to her search. He tried to sound casual. "I just wanted to meet you and talk to you. Meet the woman my dad’s gotten all smitten for." 

"He’s not smitten…" Belle said, waving her hand dismissively. 

After all, how could he be? She had to have been at least ten years younger than him. Probably more. And he had a shop to run and a son to take care of and a town to own. She was just a librarian. 

"He gave you a job." 

"He was being nice." 

"He went to that musical because you were gonna be there." 

"He needed my phone number so he didn’t have to go to one of those singles things again." 

"He—" 

"Belle?" 

Neal was cut off when the bell signaled the opening of the shop door and Gold appeared. His son gave her a smirk that seemed daring and knowing all at once before looking up at his father. 

"Belle was looking for something for Ruby." He explained. "Ironic, eh?" 

"Indeed." Gold said, coming over to stand beside her, only an arm’s length away. "Something for Ruby?" 

"Y-yes." Belle said with a nod, wondering for a moment why she was so flustered. "She wanted something with a wolf. So I was looking for a pendant or charm or— You got the book." 

Neal turned away, giving his father a smirk as he disappeared into the back room. 

"Yes." Gold said after a flower to his son. "You recommended it." 

"Well it is one of my favorites." 

"A book about rabbits is one of your favorites. How surprising." 

Another voice chimed in. “Here we go.” 

She opened her mouth, a playful retort in her eyes, but then Neal appeared again, holding up a chain that held a small pendant of a wolf. 

"I’m sure I can find matching earrings somewhere around here too." He was saying, letting Belle hold the necklace and turn it in her hands. 

"Ruby does love her wolves." 

"And you prefer rabbits?" 

"I suppose." She said. 

Belle glanced to Gold, then around the shop, as if looking for another excuse, something to catch her eye and make her stay. But when nothing came she nodded. 

"Well this is what I came for." No it wasn’t. "I’ll just uh…pay for it and go I guess." 

The checkout was rather unceremonious, and even though Neal’s tone with Belle as he put the necklace delicately in a jewelry box as he told her about items in the shop they’d gotten was light, the looks he was giving Gold were heavy. Weighted with some significance that made his father squirm in his skin. 

"Thank you. I’ll see you two around?" Belle asked, turning to leave. 

"It is a rather small town." Neal said, giving his father a nudge when Belle turned her back. 

"Belle?" 

The bell of the door chimed, but the brunette turned around. Gold had meant to ask her out. To Granny’s. Another hamburger date. Or to the park where they could talk. Or just to be in the shop and stand in the corner and look pretty. But her eyes were bright and blue and full of hope and the words died in his throat. 

"The rent." He managed. "It’s due on the eleventh if every month." 

For a moment disappointment flashed behind her eyes, but she gave him a smile. “Don’t worry, Mr. Gold. I’ll have the money for you.” 

With that she was striding off, and Gold felt as though he could kick himself. 

"What was that?" Neal asked. "She was practically begging for it!" 

Gold grunted with frustration as he hobbled off to the back of the shop. “Your Papa’s a coward, Bae.” He said simply in a tone that was much closer to his old self. “Haven’t you learned that by now?” 

~

Belle couldn’t shake the feeling that she’d stepped over a line somehow. Was it the way she’d been giggling with Neal? Had Gold gotten a completely wrong idea? She stopped questioning why she cared. She liked him. Somehow, heading out the door of the pawn shop she’d been hoping Gold, an older man with a cane, would ask her out. 

And then he didn’t. Was the Pawn Shop sacred ground? Was all of Storybrooke? It seemed out of the town, among a group of singles, they were content. So why not in their home town? The town he’d invited her back to? Did HE not care? But then, why did he go to the library? 

"Are you listening?" 

Belle was snapped out of her thoughts when Ruby nudged her, typing something into her computer on the desk. 

"Hm? No sorry. What were you saying?" Belle asked. 

Ruby turned to Belle, propped up with a half-open book on her bed. “I was telling you where Whale took me out to eat after the play.” 

"Right. A seafood place?" 

"At the aquarium! Do you know how hard it is to get into that restaurant? And he did. Just flashed some card and we get a seat right by the coral reef. And then we just talked. And he didn’t even try to get me to go home with him or anything!” 

"I don’t know why you didn’t get around to seeing him before.” Belle said simply. "I mean he works right over at the hospital." 

"Yeah but that’s work. People are different there. Plus this town may be small but it's not like there are many places to really go meet people besides The Rabbit Hole." Ruby paused, watching as Belle seemed to take something out of her words and smirked. "So are you gonna Omeagle with me tonight?" 

"Omeagle?" 

"Yeah. It’s a video chat thing where you meet people. Our singles group is doing a gathering there tonight. Come on." 

Belle shuddered. _Our_ singles group. Wasn’t sure if she liked the thought of that. “Oh I dunno I have this book…” 

"You haven’t turned the page in half an hour." Ruby stated, standing to take it from her. "Did something happen at the pawn shop?" 

The brunette shrugged. “Yes. Well no. It didn’t. And that’s the problem. I’m not sure really. Omeagle?” 

Ruby hesitated, then nodded. “I’ll go get snacks.” 

Ruby disappeared from the room, down to the restaurant below. Belle sighed, her book now abandoned as she moved from the bed in favor of flopping down on the chair. The site she’d never heard of was already up, the “StorybrookeSingles” tag already imputed. 

Belle didn’t know what possessed her hand to move, but then it was, and the screen was soon connecting, searching for a partner. She lost interest after a few moments, massaging the bridge of her nose as she struggled to figure out the puzzle that was Gold. Perhaps it would be best to be more enthusiastic about the singles group. Know more people. Try to understand other men that didn’t have brown eyes that softened every time he smiled and yet brushed her off at the perfect opportunity to get her closer. 

Oh she was hopeless. 

The computer chimed, and the brunette nearly lost her balance on the chair at who she saw. 

Staring back at her from the screen was Mr. Gold himself, seeming to be just as bewildered as she. Was this happenstance or something more? She couldn’t pinpoint it at all. But then he was typing. 

“Ruby?” 

She nodded. “Neal?” 

He nodded too. “Not too subtle are they?” 

"Doesn’t seem so." 

They paused, and then he was typing again. 

"What’s your favorite color?" 

Something in Belle bubbled up, and she was soon laughing. A perfectly happy innocent laugh. One that she might of laughed when she was a child. And it felt good. 

"Gold, what are we doing?" 

He looked confused. 

"What do you mean?" 

She smiled. "Meet me at Granny’s in fifteen?” 

"Pardon?" 

"I want a hamburger and I don’t want to eat it alone. So I’m demanding your presence. Please." 

"Saying please isn’t much of a demand." 

"My demands come with pleases." 

A silence settled between them, and for a moment they were just looking at each other, and finally he smiled. Belle saw his eyes softened, and bit her lip as he typed. 

"Give me ten minutes." 

And then he was gone, and Belle was pulling on her jacket in a bolt. 

"What’s your hurry?" Ruby asked. 

"I got a date." Belle replied, stopping to fix her hair in the mirror. 

Her friend set the plate of snacks on the bed. “Well you must like him. You met him on Omeagle? Without me?” 

"I was curious." 

"So who is this guy?" 

"Just Gold." 

"You met Gold on Omeagle? On the first try?" 

"Yeah. Why?" 

"Just…" Ruby’s voice trailed off, but she shook her head. "Never mind. Put on some lipstick." 

"It’s only hamburgers." Belle said, satisfied with her hair and finally conscious to the fact that she’d been dolling herself up. 

"Yes and _just_ Gold and _only_ hamburgers have you checking the mirror. Seriously.” Ruby handed her a tube of red lipstick. 

Belle gave her friend a grimace and took the tube, painting her lips in the rose color. 

"And straighten your skirt." 

Belle’s eyes flew down, hands already tugging at the fabric, but she found it already perfectly in place, a straight line above her stockings. 

"Ruby!" 

She was already laughing. “Belle you are twitterpated.” 

"Twitter-what?" Belle asked, gathering her purse. 

"Smitten." Ruby explained. "You have to give me the details later. And you should learn more about him. Since you like him and all." 

Belle’s cheeks blushed at the wink she was given, and she stuck her tongue out at Ruby. “If there are any to give I will.” 

"Excellent. This is the third date. I wanna know how he is at kissing." 

"Ruby!" 

"Don’t be late, Belle." 

With a huff Belle was exiting Ruby’s room, on her way to the diner. Was it already date three?


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a simple hamburger date at Granny’s, Gold and Belle make a deal and learn about each other. Belle learns his first name. Gold learns his favorite color. A story is told and feelings are realized

# Numbers and Hamburgers 

## By: RosexKnight 

### Chapter Five 

Gold shifted awkwardly from one foot to another in the door of Granny’s Diner. It wasn’t full, but there were enough people to give him confused looks for being in a place he usually only set foot in once a month. Perhaps twice if he was with Neal. He’s told Belle to give him ten minutes and he’d made it over in five, ignoring the sniggers he got from his son on his way out. Once again his son had gotten him to take part in some ridiculous singles event. And once again he’d come across the brunette librarian. On Omeagle of all places. And she’d asked, no, demanded his presence for a hamburger. Seems even though he was too cowardly to ask her out she was not above asking him. 

And he was incredibly grateful for that. 

Belle appeared from the back, and he could only assume she’d come from Ruby’s. He stood straighter, doing his best to stride over to her with his limp and return the bright smile she’d given him. Somehow she looked more beautiful every time he saw her. Was she wearing lipstick? He swallowed, trying to get his heart to go back to his chest. 

"Hey." He managed. 

"Hey." She said with a smile, leaning in to give him a hug, which he returned, trying to seem confident. "I thought Neal said if I gave you my number it would be a success." 

Gold nodded, “He did. But then somehow he got me on Omeagle. He said he was meeting someone there and to call him when it connected. When I saw the tag and that it was you, well…here we are.” 

"Yeah. Here we are…" 

It took Gold a moment to realize she was waiting for him to move. He blinked, trying to make his throat not so dry as he gestured to a booth in the corner. She smiled, following him over to it and sliding in easily. He wished he weren’t so nervous. Or could at least decent at pretending not to be. 

Granny glided over easily, the diner not so crowded that she couldn’t take care of it herself. For a moment she seemed just as surprised as Gold still was that Belle of all people was sitting across from him, but she composed herself. 

"What can I get for y’all?" 

"The lady requested hamburgers." Gold said easily. 

"Your usual then, Belle?" Granny asked. 

"Two." Gold confirmed, earning a smile from Belle. 

"And what to drink?" 

"White wine?" Belle asked, the question for Gold just as much as Granny. He nodded and she smiled again. 

The waitress nodded, and disappeared into the kitchen. 

"If I remember correctly I demanded hamburgers." Belle said teasingly. 

"With a ‘please.’" Gold pointed out. 

"I told you. My demands come with those." 

"Of course." He said, giving her a smile. Her eyes seemed to linger on him for a longer moment before she turned to her wine. "Do your requests come with them as well?" 

"Sometimes." She said easily, and he tried not to stare as she pushed a brown curl behind her ear, yanking his eyes away abruptly when Granny returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

Belle began to pour herself a glass before Gold could even reach for it. “So…I have a question for you…” 

"Hm?" 

"What’s your name?" 

Gold blinked at the question. Not too many people had bothered to ask that. Not too many people cared. “They call me Mr. Gold.” 

Belle shook her head. “Come on. It’s our third date and I don’t even know your first name.” 

"Not many people do." 

She sat back, frowning at him, “I’ve heard you’re a man that likes to make deals, Mr. Gold.” 

He glanced up at her as he poured his own wine, swallowing back his nerves so he didn’t sound like such a schoolboy. “When two parties have what the other wants a deal can always be struck.” 

"What if we make a deal?" She said, not bothering to wipe away the spot of lipstick left on the cup. "A deal having to do with questions. I want to know your name, and if memory serves you want to know my favorite color…" 

Gold nodded, looking quite interested now. “If I answer your question you’ll answer mine?” 

"Precisely." She said brightly. "If I answer one of your questions, you must answer one of mine. Honestly." 

"How long will this deal last?" 

"Until we’re out of questions." She said reasonably. 

His eyebrows raised. Somehow this applied more intimacy than they currently had. And long-term at that. 

"That’s forever, dearie." He said, as if she’s back out if he didn’t point out the detail. 

The brunette looked away shyly, hoping to distract him from the burn of her cheeks by drinking the wine. She didn’t. 

"I suppose it could be a fairly long time." 

Gold smiled again, loving the way her eyes lingered on him when he did. “Well then we have a deal. What is your first question?” 

"What’s your name?" 

The reluctance in his eyes was obvious, and it was a bit of a blessing when Granny appeared again, setting the two burgers in front of them. It let him collect his thoughts and focus on something other than the amazing librarian across from him. Though the older woman gave him a look that said she’d clearly charged extra for his pickles. 

Her voice was a chime. “Not backing out already are you?” 

Belle was looking at him with a mix of expectancy and nervousness. She masked it quite well with the way she stole a fry from his plate though. 

"Rush." Gold finally said. "My name is Rush." 

She giggled, her laugh music to his ears. “Like the band?” 

"I suppose." He said, offering her the ketchup for the fries. "I still prefer my last name though. Somehow ‘Rush’ is simply not as…intimidating." 

Belle took a bite of her burger. “Do you have a nickname?” 

"Does that count as another question?" 

The disapproving look she gave him coaxed a chuckle from his chest, but he only shook his head. “No, Dearie I don’t have a nickname.” 

"I’ll have to give you one. Something that’ll suit you." She decided. She could see the protest in his eyes, but only waved him off. "Your turn." 

Gold thought for a moment as he took a bite of his own hamburger. He could jump right into her favorite color, but this was an interesting opportunity. His mind roamed over a few questions, trying to think of what his son would ask. 

"What do you do for fun? Besides reading and running the library of course." 

Belle considered this as she took another bite of her burger. She never realized how much time she spent with a book or at her computer until she was asked. 

"I hang out with Ruby. And Ashley and Aurora sometimes. It seems meetings with you are becoming more regular…" Her voice trailed off and she glanced up at him, realizing she hadn’t meant for those words to tumble out. He was watching her though, and she quickly looked away. We’re his cheeks redder? "I do some freelance writing for a few small newspapers like Storybrooke’s sometimes. And I like antiques, though I’m not very skilled at restoring them. The best I’ve ever done was properly clean a necklace my mother game me." 

"Well I can help you with those skills." He offered easily, trying to get his mind back on track. What was wrong with him? He was acting like some kind of lovesick schoolboy over hamburgers. 

"Really?" 

"Of course. The pawn shop gets antiques every now and then. It would be no trouble to teach you a few simple tricks." 

Gold had meant the offer to be nice, but it had Belle beaming like a child. What confidence he had faltered and fell away as he felt her foot touch his under the table. 

"What about you?" She asked, finishing her hamburger and working on her fries. He wasn’t far behind. "What are your hobbies besides the shop and terrorizing the townspeople of Storybrooke?" 

"I like to spin." Gold said a bit shyly. 

"Spin?" 

"Yes. It’s a bit of an odd hobby I know. But I very much like to spin wool into thread." He pantomimed the motions with his hands, and she looked on with fascination. "It’s not something practiced much anymore." 

The brunette giggled. “Like with a spinning wheel and everything?” 

"I’m skilled enough not to prick my finger on it." He replied, following where her mind was going. 

She grinned at him, biting her lip as she looked away, focusing on finishing off her wine. Was that a blush in her cheeks? 

"So…you’re sort of like Rumpelstiltskin." She reasoned, pushing her empty plate away to nurse her wine again. 

Gold gave her a look, and she couldn’t tell if he was confused or disapproving. “Rumplewho?” 

"Rumpelstiltskin." Belle repeated, "He made a deal with a peasant girl to make her into a princess. Somehow the king heard she could spin straw into gold. But the imp did it for her." 

She stopped abruptly, sipping her wine shyly when she realized what babbling she was doing. Gold leaned back in the booth, relaxing as she wove her tail. He absently ran his foot against hers, a silent plea for her to continue when Granny appeared. 

"Dessert you two?" 

"Oh! Can we…" Once again she stopped herself, glancing to Gold who merely chuckled. 

"Whatever you like, dearie." 

Belle smiled, and he swore the diner became brighter. “The cookie in the skillet? I know it’s not on the menu but…” 

Granny smiled tenderly at the brunette, but frowned when her eyes fell on Gold. 

Her voice was flat “You paying like a good date?” 

Belle interjected immediately. “Oh I can—” 

"Of course." Gold said easily, unaffected by the scrutiny of the older woman. He saw Belle shift slightly, and his lips tugged in a small smile. 

"Alright. Skillet cookie it is." She said, giving Belle a wink as the girl beamed. 

They sat in silence for a moment. Their silence. A silence that was not awkward or pressuring but just…was. Belle didn’t move her foot from his, and her eyes stayed glued to the window. 

Date. 

The third date. 

Why did it suddenly feel like such a heavy word? 

"You don’t have to pay." Belle said tentatively. "I can cover myself." 

Gold gave her a quizzical look. He didn’t like how sincere her tone was. “What kind of date would I be if I let you pay?” 

She only shrugged, and looked as if she would protest, but he waved her words away. He didn’t know why, but he was becoming increasingly annoyed with whatever boy it was that made her pay for herself on a date. Foolish boys. First chance he’d get he’d shower her with…something. A necklace maybe. Or earrings. 

Lord he was hopeless wasn’t he? 

"Tell me more about this Rumpelstiltskin." He said when it looked like another silence would settle. "What was his price for spinning?" 

The brunette perked up immediately, smiling as she leaned forward on the table, talking with her hands as she told the story. 

"Well his price ended up being her first born." She said, ignoring the eye roll of the man across from her. "But she didn’t want to give it up, of course. What mother would want to give up her child?" She noticed him stiffen slightly, his hands balling in a fist. and swallowed, wondering what nerve she’d hit. "Anyway, they made another deal. If the princess could guess his name, then she could keep the child." 

"I imagine she had three guesses." He said, his tone flat but his eyes warm as he hung on every word of the story. 

Belle only stuck her tongue out at him. “She guessed it of course, but only because she heard him chanting it to himself. He was too confident and ended up losing what he wanted.” 

"Well. I don’t know about taking first borns, but I do like the idea of turning straw into gold." 

Belle giggled, and Granny appeared one last time with a small skillet. Inside was a chocolate chip cookie, smelling fresh and warm. 

"And here you two go." She said, putting the check before Gold before she left, giving him a pointed look that he couldn’t catch the meaning of. 

Belle was already digging in, and Gold had to resist the urge to wipe away the melted chocolate at the corner of her mouth. He hoped she didn’t notice him lick his lips as he took a bite of the warm cookie himself. She did. 

"You know…you’re a lot like him." Belle said. 

"Hm?" He swallowed his mouthful of cookie. "Who?" 

"Rumpelstiltskin. You make deals. You spin. Maybe that can be your nickname." 

Gold’s nose wrinkled. He had to agree he might share some similarities with the imp from the story, but somehow it didn’t sit right with him. “Bit of a mouthful isn’t it?” 

"Well…what about just ‘Rumple’ then? Or ‘Rum?’ It’s not like anyone else is going to be calling you this anyway." She watched him carefully, but then shook her head, going back to the cookie, though with less eagerness. "Sorry. It was silly. I’ll think of something that suits you better." 

Gold had no idea what came over him. All he knew was that across from him, Belle’s face had fallen. And suddenly all he wanted nothing more in the world than to see her smile again. 

"No no, dearie." He said, reaching across the table without thinking to catch her other hand in his. They both blushed the moment they realized what had happened. "I…I like it. You’re right. It suits me fine." 

He offered her a smile, and was rewarded with one of her own, and all was right with the world again. Save the stuttering of his pulse and the wobble of his legs as her foot brushed against his. 

He really was hopeless wasn’t he? 

~

"Are you not going back to the library?" 

They were finished with dinner and dessert now. And we’re walking down the street to where Gold had parked his Cadillac. Belle couldn’t help but notice how close they were. Not quite touching, but she swore she could feel his warmth. 

"No." She said. "Ruby and I had a sleepover planned, and if I don’t give her a report on this she’ll disown me." 

"Ah." He paused, "A good report, I hope." 

She giggled. She still couldn’t get past the terrible Mr. Gold, Rush Gold, of Storybrooke could be so nervous in her presence. 

"A very good one." 

They arrived at his car and Belle’s heart suddenly leapt to her throat. End of the date. End of the third date. 

"Well…I’ll be seeing you around." He said. 

The man made no move to kiss her, or even to hug her. She suddenly didn’t understand. Had he not had a good time? She had to have done something wrong. Somehow it must have turned sour for him. She knew she shouldn’t have asked for dessert. 

Belle could only nod. “Of course. See you around.” 

As she turned to leave, Gold could practically hear his son screaming at him. 

She’s getting away. 

Don’t let her get away. 

"Belle!" 

She stopped, turning to him. Her eyes held the same hope they had earlier in his shop, and just like before whatever he was planning to say, which he really had no idea at this point, died. 

"Your favorite color." He blurted. "I never…what’s your—" 

"Gold." Her voice came like a wind chime. 

"Hm?" 

Belle stepped towards him again, shaking her head. “No that’s my favorite color. Gold.” 

"Gold." He breathed. 

"Yes. Not a deep gold, but the sorta light gold. Like when the sun sets, or the gold in your cane, or—" 

He hadn’t heard half of what she’s babbled, and she never finished either. Because something came over him, and he was suddenly pulling him to her and kissing her, a surprised sound in the back of her throat the perfect punctuation. 

And her lips were soft and warm and tasted of the chocolate chip cookie and wine and oh how he wanted nothing more than to taste all of her as his hand drifted from her waist to run through her hair. It took his rational mind a moment to catch up to his body. His flight skill kicked in, and he moved, meaning to pull away. To apologize. But then his hands were around him, pulling him closer, and he couldn’t help the groan that escaped him. 

The noise vibrated against her lips and she could have melted. A kiss had never been this before. This thing that was so warm and inviting and tentative and sweet. And it certainly didn’t make her hands roam his back and tangle in his hair. 

It lingered as they pulled apart, making their lips continue to tingle even after they had said goodbye and they started back to their destinations. On the way, they both thought the same thing. 

How do you tell someone you loved them after just three dates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((His name is just a reference. Nothing more since I know nothing about Stargate anyway.))


End file.
